what you dont see
by Lady Misao
Summary: The most hated couple of DNAngel. Dark x Risa. Everyone has their bad days.


A/N: Alot of people hate this couple, but even though I too find them annoying sometimes, they truly are adorable. I also know that alot of (parenthsis stuff) annoys people, but its my writing style. Just like putting a space between paragraphs isnt the most legitimate thing either, right? Baka means idiot. Thats the only japanese I think I have in here. Let's not forget Risa is always trying to act like an adult around Dark, for those who are wondering. And yes, this follows the manga not the anime. Sorry.

Dark always hated rain. What he hated even more then rain was the memories it brought back. Memories of people he had hurt, relationships he had made between his alter ego and their crush, the times he was stuck somewhere else during the 14+ year period...it was terrible.

(Not to mention Dark could catch a cold so easy it was sad.)

And for this, he hated the rain.

Tonight, after stealing the required item, he had to deal with it. What was worse was he had to deal with it in Emiko's skin tight outfit (ouch..) and he just knew he was going to die from sneezing and coughing tomorow. Life wasnt fair. Sure you could be stuck in someone's body for about 500 years, but you can get a cold too! Joy!

His determination to get home was at an all time high, but something distracted him. Looking down he could just faintly make out the outlines of one of the twins. He wasnt sure if it was Risa or Riku, but they were standing on a bridge just staring into the distance.

'Who is that?' he could hear Daisuke's voice in him echo. 'Thats one of the Haradas, Dark! You should go find out whats wrong.'

'Oh? I should this time?' Dark asked, irratated. Daisuke just had to throw out the trust mat at the worst times. Apparently Daisuke hated the rain as much as him. 'Its probably your Riku, angsting over you.'

'Dont talk about Riku like that.' he heard Daisuke scowl ridiculously. Dark apologized in his own way (which, basically means barely and a grunt) and allowed With to take him down. He landed on the railling opposite of the twin and stared hard through the rain for a minute (yes, it was that thick).

'Risa? That's weird.' Dark acknowleged as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's not very adult-like to stand out in the rain, you know."

Risa turned around at the sound of his voice, a squeal (one that made Dark shudder but smile at the same time) escaping her lips as her face turned into a happy smile. Resisting the urge to tackle him, Risa smiled, a blush spread over her face thickly.

Dark jumped off the railing and walked over to her side. He made sure that With's wings covered both of them - he'd apologize to him for that one later - and looked out at nothing as she had earlier.

"What were you doing out here in the rain?" he asked, chuckling out a little at her ignorance, "Baka, you'll catch a cold. And its not like you can see anything anyways," he added, a weird expression on his face.

"I know," Risa said, trying her hardest not to goof up in front of Dark. Good impressions mattered around hot bishies! "But I had a bad day and the rain just kind of ...helped it away, you know?"

"The Princess? Have a bad day?"

"Princess's have bad days too you know..." Risa said her eyes saddening for a minute. Suddenly Dark felt guilty. How often had he had that expression on his face?

Trying to redeem himself, Dark put his hand over hers. When she looked up at him suprised, he merely kept looking off into the distance not giving her a direct glance. Images had to be kept, right?

"So do Phantom Theives."

They both sat there in silence then, creating another memory for both of them.

Maybe the rain wasnt so bad, Dark figured.

-

that was until the next day when he almost chocked to death on his nausea.

**OSAWARI**

--

Reviews are nice, but Dark x Risa isnt very prone to reviews. Though it would make my day 3 A short drabble I wrote on my LJ and then decided to post on here. Thanks for

the reviews I did get though, they made me very happy.

Lame ending but other then that it came out alot better then I thought it would ;D. Risa has bad days too guys, I hate how people judge her so easilly /. Yukiru's putting strong hintage to Dark x Risa, I would die with happiness if it happened.


End file.
